hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Break the wall
Break the wall is the first track from the Buster Bros!!! -Before The 2nd D.R.B- album, performed by Ichiro Yamada. Track Info *Lyrics: Colabintaro *Composition: Gota Nishidera *Arrangement: Gota Nishidera & Yuzuru Tomita *Vocals: Ichiro Yamada Lyrics |-|English= This is Ikebukuro Division I'm Ichiro Yamada, Big Bro from Buster Bros!!! And I'm goin' to crush this wall in front of me Follow me! What if, up until yesterday There was no such thing as a tomorrow Don't you want to see it? There's utopia beyond that uncivilized land Reality's hella harsh, y'know? Gave birth to domination Turn this world into chaos This feeling of tension is building up Even so, my family is my heart That's right! It's not the time to be Slow down, be one step ahead for tomorrow I'll break this border down somehow Don't stop, destroy this wall Let's go, break through the frontline If you turn a blind eye, these scums will do whatever they want This world has already changed Let's cross over the world on the other side of the wall All together now we gonna break the wall tonight Can you feel it? I can feel it All together now we make the world as one tonight! We can do it! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever's beyond this point, we'll find out by ourselves! Can you feel it? Isn't it too early to give up? We can do it! Come on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, everybody, follow me! It's time to break it down! Clench your teeth together and use your mic! Spit out some cool words Just like a flash, I'll make your worries go away Buster Bros!!! will take down the evil by one punch The scenery has changed Justice is much sharper, compared to my weapons Obtain a mic from the deepest part of the street Carve the history with the strength of your words I believe that no matter what kind of wall this is With my rap, I'll be able to cross over it For example, even if I'm a prisoner I'll break and run from any genre and category The color of one's skin and where a person comes from No matter what kind of words and if you're rich or poor It doesn't matter, so don't you dare to draw back Not even one stop away! Our bond is our life-net! All together now we gonna break the wall tonight Can you feel it? I can feel it All together now we make the world as one tonight! We can do it! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever's beyond this point, we'll find out by ourselves! Can you feel it? Isn't it too early to give up? We can do it! Come on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, boys and girls, okay? Keep going on, keep going on! Break the wall! C'mon, everybody, follow me! We're gonna break the wall tonight! Let me hear you say "Yeah!" Say "Yeah!" Say "Break the wall!" It's time to break it down! I have a dream, one day... No matter, how high the wall is, it'll all fall down someday Gain victory, get your true freedom Grab a reason with your mic I'm confident about the strength of my rap More than anyone else I'll break this border down somehow Don't stop, break the wall! |-|Romaji= ore ga ikebukuro division BusterBros no biggu buroo koto yamada ichirou da me no mae ni aru dekkai kabe bukkowashite yaru yo tsuite ki na moshi kinou made to wa chigau ashita ga aru to suru nara mite mitai to omowanai ka? sono saki ni aru mikai no chi yuutopia genjitsu wa haado de kakoku shihai ga unda kono yo wa kaosu kasoku suru kinchoukan soredemo kazoku ga ore no shinzou da sou da ippo saki no asu e Slow down shiteru baai janai ze boodaa nanka futtobase Don’t stop kabe wo kowase iku ze shoumen toppa se wo muketara kasu ga nosabaru kara kawacchimatta konna sekai wo koete ikou kabe no mukou e All together now, we gonna break the wall tonight. Can you feel it? (Hey!) I can feel it. (Ho!) All together now, we make the world as one tonight. We can do it! Yeah! (Yeah!) kono saki ni nani ga aru ka wo mi ni yukou ze! (Hey!) Can you feel it? (Ho!) akirameru ni wa mada hayai daro? We can do it! Come on! the wall… C’mon boys and girls ok? Keep going on. (Keep going on!) C’mon everybody tsuite koi! It’s the time we break it down! (Yeah!) ha kuishibatte MIC wo tooshi kuuru ni kotoba wo haku furasshu no you ni isshun de fuan tobasu ka Buster aku ni wa wan pan da kawatta keshiki heiki yori mo seigi wa yoppodo eiri donzoko no sutoriito de MIC wo te ni shi kotoba no chikara de kizamu rekishi ore wa shinjiteru donna kabe mo rappu de koerareru tatoe toraware no mi demo furihodoke janru ya kategorii hada no iro ya doko no hito donna gengo ya ricchi ka binbou kankei nee dakara ippo mo hiku na kono kizuna ga orera no inochizuna All together now, we gonna break the wall tonight. Can you feel it? (Hey!) I can feel it. (Ho!) All together now, we make the world as one tonight. We can do it! Yeah! (Yeah!) kono saki ni nani ga aru ka wo mi ni yukou ze! (Hey!) Can you feel it? (Ho!) akirameru ni wa mada hayai daro? We can do it! Come on! the wall… C’mon boys and girls ok? Keep going on. (Keep going on!) C’mon everybody tsuite koi! We gonna break the wall tonight! I have a dream, one day… donna ni takai kabe mo itsuka zenbu kuzureochite kachitoru hontou no jiyuu kono te ni MIC tsukamu riyuu rappu no chikara wo ore wa dare yori mo kakushin shi bai shinjiteru boodaa nanka buttobase Don’t stop kabe wo kowase!!! |-|Kanji= 俺がイケブクロdivision BusterBrosのB.B(ビッグブロー)こと山田一郎だ 目の前にあるでっかい壁 ぶっ壊してやるよ　着いてきな もし　昨日までとは 違う明日があるとするなら 見てみたいと思わないか? その先にある未開の地　ユートピア 現実はハードで過酷 支配が生んだこの世はカオス 加速する緊張感 それでも家族が俺の心臓だ そうだ　一歩先の明日へ Slow down　してる場合じゃないぜ ボーダー　なんか吹っ飛ばせ Don’t stop　壁を壊せ いくぜ正面突破 背を向けたらカスがのさばるから 変わっちまったこんな世界を 超えて行こう　壁の向こうへ All together now, we gonna break the wall tonight Can you feel it? (Hey!) I can feel it (Ho!) All together now, we make the world as one tonight We can do it! Yeah! (Yeah!) この先に何があるかを見に行こうぜ! (Hey!) Can you feel it? (Ho!) 諦めるにはまだ早いだろ? We can do it! Come on! 〈Break the wall…〉 C’mon boys and girls ok? Keep going on.　(Keep going on!) C’mon everybody　ついてこい! It’s the time we break it down! (Yeah!) 歯食いしばって　MICを通し クールに言葉を吐く フラッシュのように一瞬で　不安飛ばすか Buster　悪にはワンパンだ 変わった景色 兵器よりも正義はよっぽど鋭利 ドン底のストリートで　MIC　を手にし 言葉の力で　刻む歴史 俺は信じてる　どんな壁も ラップで超えられる たとえ囚われの身でも 振り解けジャンルやカテゴリー 肌の色や　どこの人 どんな言語や　リッチか貧乏 関係ねえ　だから一歩も退くな この絆が俺らの命綱 All together now, we gonna break the wall tonight. Can you feel it? (Hey!) I can feel it. (Ho!) All together now, we make the world as one tonight. We can do it! Yeah! (Yeah!) この先に何があるかを見に行こうぜ! (Hey!) Can you feel it? (Ho!) 諦めるにはまだ早いだろ? We can do it! Come on! 〈Break the wall…〉 C’mon boys and girls ok? Keep going on.　(Keep going on!) C’mon everybody　ついてこい！ We gonna break the wall tonight! I have a　dream, one day… どんなに高い壁もいつか全部崩れ落ちて 勝ち取る本当の自由 この手にMIC掴む理由 ラップの力を俺は誰よりも確信し 倍信じてる ボーダー　なんかぶっ飛ばせ Don’t stop　壁を壊せ！！！ Credits *Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Solo Song